


Games in the Library

by sincewearetellingstories



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jotunn heritage Sigyn, Jötunn Loki, Library Sex, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, brief Frigga, just at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewearetellingstories/pseuds/sincewearetellingstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn have sex in Asgard's royal library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games in the Library

_Something_ was digging into Sigyn’s back. Most likely a book. They might be making out in the very depths of the royal library. Alright, they were. They definitely were. Hence why something was currently poking right into a very sensitive part of her _back_.

“Book, book, _book_ ,” she stuttered out when he moved down her neck to lick and bite at it.

“Yes, there are many of them, my dear, we are, in fact, in a library,” Loki muttered as he finally looked up from her neck. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes, love, and one of the absolutely lovely tomes is _digging into my back_.” She snarled at him as she attempted to readjust herself on the shelf supporting her. To no avail. “We need a new position, Loki,” she whispered.

“New position, or” – he leaned down and exposed one of her breasts – “simply a different _place_.” The newly freed breast was then captured in Loki’s mouth as he nipped and sucked at the flesh.

“Preferably both?” she offered as she through her head back in pleasure, banging her skull against another of the heavy bound and gilded tomes. “Preferably _now,_ ” she muttered as she brought a hand from Loki’s neck to the back of her head.

“There is” – his mouth moved up to her neck – “a study table about two corridors over,” he offered, continuing his climb up her neck as his hands moved slowly down her sides, just barely skirting the sides of her breasts.

“Too far,” she moaned softly as his hands continued their slide down her body and his mouth climbed up her neck to the sensitive patch of skin just behind her left ear. “Anything clos-ahhhh?”

“Mmm, not really, unless you prefer a stone wall, my dearest,” he replied, pulling back to watch her face, pausing only to give her a slight peck on the lips.

“Better than a book spine in my own,”

“You, my dear, are being dramatic,” and there was the smirk. That _infuriating_ smirk that could cause wars. It had, actually, several times. In a row.

“ _I_ am being dramatic? Loki, have you ever had the misfortune of _meeting yourself_?” She sighed, exasperated.

“No, darling, I do not believe that I have ever had the _pleasure_.” Oooooh and there was his mouth back on her neck.

“ _Fucker_ ,” she muttered as she let her head roll back against the book shelf once again, accidentally shoving a few of the tomes from the shelves.

“That _is_ the idea,” he murmured as he moved to lick into her mouth. She eagerly returned the favor.

“Then, Loki, my _love_ ,” she gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hands moving to the front of his trousers. “ _Get to it_ ,”

“My pleasure,”

“It better be mine as well,” she said breathlessly as he pulled her until her legs where wrapped around his waist, his trousers undone, and he was completely inside her.

“ _Sigyn_ ,” he hissed as his face twisted between Aesir and Jotun. As soon as the horns of his Jotunn form appeared she grabbed hold of one in each hand, using the sensitive bone and keratin protrusions as leverage to get a better angle. “Careful, my darling,” he moaned. Horns were incredibly sensitive for somewhere around half the Jotunn. Sometimes it was a painful kind of sensitive, as it was for about a half of those who experienced the sensitivity. For the other half, such as in Loki’s case (and even Sigyn’s) they were incredibly,  _erotically_ sensitive.

“Always am, but do remember, quiet, my love,” she whispered in his ear as she arched against him, knuckles white as she grasped his horns. “You never know who could be listening,” she attempted to deadpan. Unfortunately she was far too close to orgasm and was barely able to get the word out on her pant. “ _Loki_ ,”

And there it was. The bliss. The bliss that came from over stimulation of some particular organs and that silver tongue lapping into her mouth and she was gone.

“Oh,” she sighed, attempting to move her stiff legs from around Loki’s hips. His face buried in her neck, a foolish attempt at muffling the sounds of his own orgasm.

“Nrgh,” he moaned as he slumped completely against her.

“Loki, Sigyn,” Frigga’s voice sounded from what felt like every corner of the library at once. “I _thought_ that we had talked about this. No more of your _games_ in the library,”

“Ah, Hel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
